Christmas time in Thedas!
by Yurosoku
Summary: Christmas time has arrived in Thedas How does the couples celebrate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmas time in Thedas!**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Cassandra and Anthony**_

 _ **Quiet. Peaceful. Relaxing.**_

 _ **That…was not how you can describe Skyhold at the moment.**_

' _Ankle biting stone humper_ _ **!'.**_

' _Pointy eared arse kisser_ _ **!'.**_

 _ **Anthony was sorely regretting declining the Iron Bull's offer to head to the Frostback Mountains, as he watched Yuritha wrestling Sera in the snow, the elf pulling the dwarf's lips while said dwarf was pulling her pointy ears, both yelling profanities about each other's lady parts.**_

' _What part of "do not attract attention" did you not understand you blond haired moron_ _ **!?', Yuritha bellowed as she kicked the elf in the stomach, sending her on her arse. She leapt forward upon her and resumed the assault as Sera pulled her hair. '**_ _Not my fault Bull Shite knocked ya into the swamp you half pint_ _ **!', the elf retorted as she pushed the dwarf's face upwards.**_

 _ **A simple routine around the border lines of Skyhold turned into a fight when the group encountered several red templars. Yuritha's plan was to sneak up and kill them quick but Sera's explosives were unstable as usual and gave their position away, which caused the group to get a few extra scars.**_

 _ **As the two continued their wrestling, Anthony decided to spend his time on more provocative activities as he left them to their business. Skyhold was in spite of the two rogues high spirits for the holiday season. Several men and women left to spend time with their families for the season while many others remained since they found new families here, plus a good portion of refuges were families to begin with.**_

 _ **He himself found Skyhold to be his home at the moment, many of his clan are too far from him, scattered around Thedas in smaller groups, and many of those he considered family were long gone to the maker's side. He climbed the snowy steps into the main hall, enjoying the cold white snow fall from the sky, soothing him.**_

 _ **Below he saw several children play within the white substance, throwing snow balls, building snow men and creating angels on the ground. Further in he saw Blackwall and Jasmine both in the stables together with several children within, the former crafting wooden toys for the children while the latter was telling them more censored and more fantasy filled tales of the Inquisition, often pulling dramatic faces and waving her hands to exaggerate.**_

 _ **The ranger smiled at the templar as he continued his walk into the warm hall. Inside, it he noticed it was more vacant than usual, lack of nobles weren't an unwelcoming thing for him. He saw Varric by the hearth as he always is, scribbling letters to his friends in Kirkwall, along with several parcels by him.**_

' _From your ever adoring fans_ _ **?', he asked. The dwarf smirked at him as he continued to write his letter. '**_ _Nah, just a few things for Hawke and Daisy back home, just to say thanks for risking his life again…and hopefully earn her forgiveness that I nearly got her boy killed…again_ _ **', he replied.**_

 _ **After Adamant Fortress, to say Merrill was angry that Hawke once again put himself in danger again was like saying a dragon's fire breath was mildly warm. The moment she came to Skyhold, furious as though she was possessed by a demon, everyone was more scared of her than they were of the giant hole in the sky.**_

 _ **Even Cassandra was hesitant to try and stop her, needless to say it affirmed everyone's suspicions that she wore the pants of the relationship between her and Hawke…that and it made Leliana wonder if they should've looked for her as opposed to Hawke.**_

' _I uh, don't suppose you_ _ **', the ranger started. At this, the dwarf's face sported a grin as he looked around in case. Carefully, he picked up a brown paper bag with the parcel within it. '**_ _Yup, all ready and even added some special bits_ _ **~', the dwarf chimed. Anthony grinned in gratitude as he took the parcel and placed the coin down to the dwarf.**_

' _For the expenses, maker knows how many quills you've used_ _ **', he said kindly. The dwarf nodded in gratitude as the ranger left him to his business, he had work to do.**_

 _ **Bed room**_

 _ **He found Cassandra at the window with the book in hand, the warrioress was just finishing off another one of her older collections from her time in the Free Marches. Another serial romance series that she had fallen for years ago and while they weren't as exciting as Varric's by far, she enjoyed the simpler stories and at the very least it wasn't smutty.**_

 _ **Not that he was aware of anyways…**_

 _ **She wore a simple night robe as opposed to the leather gear she'd way daily, the gently candle light on highlighted her features. This was one of the times he's seen her actually relax and just take it easy for the day. The woman had been busy with all the tasks the Inquisitor had been giving them, moments alone became scarce for them with him halfway across Ferelden while she was in Orlais.**_

 _ **She turned to see the ranger quietly close the door behind him, a gentle smile on his lips. '**_ _Done with your daily routine already_ _ **?', she inquired. Anthony chuckled lightly as he rubbed his neck sheepishly as he felt her eyes bore into him, well aware the ranger had skipped his duty. It wasn't as if he'll damn them all if he didn't do so, it was his own thing to keep an eye on the party while the Inquisitor was busy with other matters.**_

 _ **That said, he does a rather poor job at keeping the peace, if Yuritha and Sera are any indication. '**_ _I'm sure Cullen could handle anything should the need arise_ _ **', he replied as he unclipped his cloak and hung it by his bed. The seeker smirked at him as he approached her, he held that nervous glint in his eyes that usually spoke of a plan.**_

 _ **If there was anything Anthony was horrible at, lying was the sole thing people picked on. As strong minded and charismatic as he could be, lying face to face with the inner circle was more tricky for him than anything else. It was why the only thing he had to do for the Inquisitor's birthday was help decorate and hunt for the banquet as opposed to distract her.**_

' _What are you planning now_ _ **?', she asked as she placed her book down. '**_ _Must I be under suspicion for every time I wish to do something nice_ _ **?', he asked with a mock look of offensive. The seeker chuckled as she took his hand. '**_ _I have something for you_ _ **', he said. She raised a brow at this, he could see the nervousness in her eyes.**_

' _Anthony_ _ **…', she started. Selfless would be inaccurate to describe the seeker, since every time he gave her something, she'd have difficulty accepting it since they were both awkward at gift giving. '**_ _Spirit of the Holidays_ _ **', he replied gently as she showed her the parcel. Gently taking the parcel with hesitation, the seeker gently opened up the square shaped parcel…**_

 _ **Her eyes widened in pure shock.**_

' _T-This is…you couldn't_ _ **', she stammered. '**_ _The next part of Swords and Shields, along with the entire collection_ _ **', he said. It wasn't an easy task, the collection sure since the book stores practically used them for stacks or dwarves used them to stand a bit taller. The next part required Varric though, and it costed Anthony several stories from his time with the rangers, and of course, a bag of coin for the supplies…he never felt so poor.**_

' _How did…_ _ **', she said, unable to believe her eyes. '**_ _…Gave my soul to the demon_ _ **', he quietly muttered. Before another word got out of his mouth, Cassandra lunged upon him, capturing his lips in a hot passionate kiss. The ranger's stunned form stopped as he eagerly returned the kiss with just as much passion.**_

 _ **The book was placed upon the table near her as she was lifted up by him by her thighs, pinned to the wall as the two begun to ravish each other's lips, eventually the seeker whispered into his ear, got a growl from him as he carried her to bed…**_

 _ **Midnight**_

 _ **They laid in bed together, the seeker's head upon his chest as she slept while the ranger held her there and watched her sleeping form.**_

' _Merry Satinalia Cassandra_ _ **', he whispered.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christmas time in Thedas**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **Sera and Katanari**_

 _ **Sera wasn't in a good mood today.**_

 _ **Frustrated yes, pissed off would be considered mildly miffed at this point as she laid on her cushioned seats, looking up at the ceiling, pondering and pondering. She tossed and turned, grunting and growling in annoyance as she tried to focus on her problem and look for a solution for it.**_

 _ **The elf growled deeply as she sat up and stormed out of her room, scratching her head furiously like a cat. The tavern was lively today, several soldiers, scouts and more were celebrating their holidays with great delicious food, fantastic wine and good lookers around them.**_

 _ **Normally she'd join in the fun with her inner circle with Lady Glow Hand and company but at the moment she was too annoyed with this problem to enjoy…well socially anyways she'd be okay stuffing her tiny mouth with food. Speaking of company, she saw Dorian with Zack and the Chargers together, drinking away.**_

 _ **The young mage waved over to the elf with his kind grin and just when she was about to decline, she saw him lift a plate of those antivan cakes. She quickly joined in, earning a cheer from the group and a pat on the shoulder by Bull. '**_ _Where've you been Screw Ball_ _ **?', he asked with a sarcastic grin.**_

' _At your mom's_ _ **!', she replied with her wicked grin as she was rewarded by laughter. '**_ _Jokes on you, qunari don't have mothers_ _ **!', he replied evilly. '**_ _Yeah jokes on her_ _ **', Zack muttered as he sipped his ale quietly. The elf heard him and smirked at the shy mage's quip as she took a bite out of the delicious cakes she blamed Josie Posy for getting her to like a while back, still mulling over her problem.**_

 _ **Noticing this, Dorian nudged her shoulder. '**_ _It's been twenty seconds since you graced us with your madness, something on your mind_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _It's Buckles_ _ **', she muttered quietly. As open as she is with herself and Katanari's relationship to everyone, especially when it annoyed Vivi to no end, the issue was more on her end since the qunari knew the elf like the back of her hand while she knew as much as she would get from her.**_

 _ **Katanari wasn't a qunari like Bull over there, she was more normal than he was…well to Sera anyways. She was wild, adventurous and didn't gave two shites about what people thought of her, just like her. Sadly the elf didn't like the fact she knew little about her, especially this time of year. '**_ _Trouble in loony paradise_ _ **?', Bull asked as he chugged down his tankard. '**_ _Kinda…_ _ **', the elf muttered.**_

' _Sex related or other_ _ **?', the giant asked. '**_ _Oh ya wish! It's other ya jack ass_ _ **!'. The elf groaned as she got up and headed out to try and think better, but the mage hopped off his chair and followed her. '**_ _What's the issue then_ _ **?', Zack asked. The elf rubbed her skull in annoyance as they exited the tavern and walked in the snow, both leaning against the stone ledge that over looked the horse stables.**_

' _So_ _ **?', he inquired. '**_ _That holiday thingy? I wanna get her something nice_ _ **', she mused as she laid her elbows on the stone ledge and sighed heavily. '**_ _But the problem is what_ _ **?'. Zack nodded in understanding as he leaned on the ledge with her, just as lost as she was. Sera looked at the ground below to see couples exchanging gifts with each other and hugging, kissing and all that great stuff she liked doing with her Buckles~**_

 _ **Yet now she felt as if it wouldn't be right by her anymore. Sure gift giving never became a thing between them of course, but Katanari actually found out about her birthday and gave her a locket. A special locket that she told the elf was a qunari tradition, that they'd be lovers no matter what, it was the sole thing she took good care of. Not to mention the sex afterwards was amazing.**_

 _ **Now here she was, wanting to get her something special that said how much she meant to the spoony elf. '**_ _How do you and Dory do it_ _ **?', she asked desperately. Zack blushed slightly as he looked away. '**_ _W-Well, we uh…I guess we just enjoy each other's company. You know how much scrutiny people like us are under most of the time_ _ **', he said.**_

' _So the fact we can just enjoy our time together, is enough_ _ **', he said with a smile. The elf nodded in understanding but it still didn't help her with her problem. '**_ _There's got to be something she wanted_ _ **', he said. Sera had to ponder hard on what it was, as she looked at the grey clouds in the sky with a heavy sigh.**_

 _ **In the end she gave up and scratched her head. '**_ _I'm gonna see her, talk to ya soon Sparky_ _ **', she said as she pushed herself off the ledge and walked off. '**_ _Best of luck_ _ **', the mage replied.**_

 _ **Training room**_

 _ **Her favourite place to be was the training room, at least the elf knew that much of her lover. She saw the qunari practice with that javelin thingy again, stabbing forward in several locations, spinning it around over her shoulders and adding kicks mid swings.**_

 _ **Sera leaned against the wall to watch her lover display them marvellous curves~**_

 _ **Katanari seemed to be unaware of the elf as she kept up her wild dance, seemingly picking off enemy after enemy mentally. She spun around and brought the blade down with speed and strength rivalling the Iron Bull with a loud clang of steel on rock. She panted heavily as she slowly stood up properly and wiped the sweat off her forehead.**_

 _ **She stretched her muscles, getting a "pop" sound from her back. She turned to see the elf standing there, eyeing her like a piece of candy. '**_ _Like what ya see_ _ **?', the warrior asked, flexing her muscles for show, standing tall. The elf licked her lips with a wild grin appearing on her lips, she certainly did enjoy what she was currently seeing.**_

' _What about behind_ _ **?', the elf teased, leaning left to try and get a better view of her rump. '**_ _Save it for the bedroom…then again we're alone_ _ **…', Katanari started playfully serious before actually considering her options. Sera shook her head, sex later, problem must die now.**_

 _ **She approached the qunari as she picked up the javelin up. '**_ _So is this a social call or do you need me to protect you from Cassandra again_ _ **?', the warrior asked, putting the javelin on the weapons rack along with the other ones. '**_ _Nah, Anthony's in her pants again. I'm safe for a bit_ _ **', she replied with a cheeky grin. '**_ _Were you spying on them again_ _ **?', Katanari inquired with a raise of her brow and a smirk. The elf winked evilly before she made a gesture with her hands about what the two were doing.**_

' _Andraste's ass Sera_ _ **', the qunari laughed. '**_ _You're just jealous I can spy and get away with it_ _ **~', Sera replied. The qunari rolled her eyes while chuckling at the retort. '**_ _So what's on your mind_ _ **?', she inquired. Sera bit her lip and rubbed her arm anxiously as she approached the qunari, turning to face the elf. '**_ _Look…about the locket_ _ **…', she started.**_

 _ **At this, Katanari's blue eyes widened with apprehension. '**_ _Shit, you didn't like it_ _ **?', she asked worryingly. '**_ _No ya tits! I bloody loved it. It's just_ _ **', the elf started, twiddling her thumbs. Then she took a deep breath. '**_ _I don't know what to get ya_ _ **', she mumbled weakly. The qunari raised her brow at this confession, the elf sighed when she realized she needed a better explanation.**_

' _Look, that locket meant a lot to me, and that just…pisses me off, because ya put a lot of thinking into it. I wanna get ya something nice, I dunno what though_ _ **', she confessed. She looked down feeling guilty and silly but that's the thing, she felt as if she didn't show Buckles how much she meant to her. Then, she heard a chuckle.**_

 _ **She looked up at the qunari, now ruffling the elf's head affectionately. '**_ _You worry wart, that's what's bother you so much_ _ **?', she giggled. The elf blinked in confusion as she slowly nodded like a child about to confess to their mother they stole a cookie from the jar of happiness.**_

' _Sera, I don't care about gifts. The only thing I want is just my Fluffy elf at all times_ _ **', the warrior said. She then grabbed her into a tight hug, burying her into her ample breasts, holding her tightly. '**_ _You make me happy, you make me feel good. Plus, you're an insane spoony wild little thing, and I love that about you. I love_ _you_ _ **', she said.**_

 _ **The elf smiled in gratitude as she hugged back just as tightly, burying her face in one of her four favourite spots of this glorious qunari. Then, she bit her lip in excitement as she lowered her hands down to that great butt of the qunari.**_

 _ **Earning a gently moan from the warrior, she was then lifted up and carried to the table.**_

 _ **Time for celebrations~**_


End file.
